


Yes, Sir

by substepback



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dom!Cas, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/substepback/pseuds/substepback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I wrote this from was "remember that time Cas interrogated that guy who worked at Wiener Hut and Dean acted all subby?" So basically they're discussing that incident and then that leads to kiny sex in an alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

"Why are humans so enamored with oblong compactments of pig entrails?" Cas asks. 

"What?" Dean replies around a mouthful of hot dog. "Are you talking about hot dogs?" Cas nods. "Because they're fucking delicious."

"Ah," Cas says as if this wasn't the explanation he had expected. The two men are walking down a Chicago alley. Dean had insisted that they stop for pizza, but they'd run into a Weiner Hut first, and Dean's craving had suddenly changed. 

"Hey, remember that time you interrogated that guy who worked at Wiener Hut?" Dean says suddenly, stuffing the rest of the hot dog into his mouth. 

"When we were looking for Claire?" Dean nods. "Why do you bring it up? Did the young man behind the counter look suspicious to you, too?"

"No, just that was really, um, cool."

"You mean sexually attractive?"

"Well..." Dean's glad Cas knew what he was getting at. It always feels weird to tell Cas how very much he turns him on. 

Suddenly Cas reaches out and shoves Dean against the wall of the alley, his forearm against Dean's throat. "You find this attractive?"

"Fuck," is all Dean can manage in response. 

Cas slams his lips onto Dean's, his tongue slipping into Dean's mouth. Dean moans softly, wrapping his arms around Cas's neck

"No," Cas says, pulling away. Dean removes his hands, confused. Cas grabs his wrists, then bring them up above Dean's head. He pins them there with one hand, replacing the other forearm on Dean's throat. "Much better," he murmurs as he goes back to positively attacking Dean's lips. 

"Fuck," Dean moans again, rutting his hips against Cas's stomach. 

"Is that what you want?" Cas growls. "You want me to fuck you?"

Dean simply whimpers, rolling his hips again. Cas reciprocates the movement, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Dean's thigh. Dean moans obscenely against Cas's lips as Cas removes his hands and places them on Dean's hips. He presses closer, pulling Dean into him. He can feel that Dean is rock hard under him, and he smirks, loving what he can do to him. 

"Turn around," he instructs, pushing on Dean's hips. Dean obliges eagerly, not even caring that he's about to be fucked in an alley in the middle of Chicago in what's not exactly broad daylight, but certainly isn't the dark cover night affords, either. He plants his hands against the rough concrete wall as Cas gently caresses his chest, running his hands softly over Dean's ribs and down around his back to his ass. He leans in and places a surprisingly tender kiss on the back of Dean's neck, then reaches down to unfasten Dean's belt and jeans. He pulls them down to just below Dean's ass as he slowly jerks Dean off through his boxers. 

Dean whimpers as Cas sucks and bites at his neck. He presses his ass back against Cas's cock, wordlessly begging him to hurry up. His movement causes Cas to groan, and Dean knows he'll pay for that later, but honestly that just makes him want to do it more. Cas slowly pulls Dean's boxers down, releasing his cock. He ignores it, instead unfastening his own pants. He extricates his cock, then pulls a condom and a bottle of lube from an inside pocket of his trench coat. It never ceases to surprise Dean that he carries such things around with him. Or how much they end up being used. 

Cas quickly rolls on the condom, then squirts some lube onto his fingers. He works them around Dean's hole, slipping in first one, then two, then finally three as he pumps them quickly. Dean moans loudly, and Cas slaps his hand over Dean's mouth, stifling the noises spilling from it. 

"Do you want us to get caught?" he growls into Dean's ear as he spreads and twists his fingers. Dean rocks back against them as he whimpers against Cas's hand. "What a greedy little slut."

Dean is practically sobbing with need. He needs to be fucked. He needs more than just Cas's fingers; he needs all of Cas. Everything he can have inside of him, everything possible touching him. He presses back against the angel again, but this time the fingers are removed suddenly. 

"Fuck, Cas, please," Dean whimpers into Cas's hand. Cas slaps Dean's ass roughly, causing Dean to practically scream, then lines himself up with Dean's well-stretched hole. He rocks his hips forward slowly, feeling Dean stretch around him. Dean moans an unintelligible curse against Cas's hand, pressing back to take more of his cock. Cas groans, bottoming out. 

He pauses to place his newly free hand over one of Dean's on the wall, then quickly pulls back until just the head of his cock remains in Dean. He pauses again, making Dean curse and beg. Cas stays still, savoring his handiwork, then thrusts back in roughly. Dean nearly shrieks as Cas starts up a punishing rhythm. Cas has to bite his lip to keep from making a similar sound as he adjusts his angle, searching for that magic spot. 

"If I move my hand, will you be a good little slut and stay quiet for me?" Cas asks, his already hoarse voice somehow huskier than usual. 

Dean nods, trying his best not to whimper. Cas removes his hand from Dean's mouth, using it instead to angle Dean's hips more to his satisfaction. 

Dean struggles to keep in the various moans, screams, and curses that threaten to erupt from him at any minute. As Cas hits that sweet spot inside him, he can't keep silent any more. 

"Please," he moans. 

"Please, what?" Cas growls. 

"Please touch me," Dean chokes out hoarsely. 

"Please touch me what?" Dean's not sure what else Cas wants to hear. "What does my little slut call me?"

In any other situation, it'd be enough to make Dean scream. But now, there's nothing for him to do but stammer, "Please, sir."

"Good boy," Cas pants. 

Dean moans in response, more loudly than he intended to, and Cas removes the hand on his hip. But instead of covering his mouth or jacking him off, Cas wraps his fingers around Dean's throat, squeezing softly. 

"Is this what you meant?" Cas groans, slowing his pacing slightly. 

"No sir," Dean whimpers, trying to rock his hips back to increase the pace. In response, Cas tightens his grip on Dean's neck. 

"But do you like me touching you here?" 

"Y-yes sir," Dean stammers, feeling his cock twitch slightly as he approaches orgasm. 

Cas chokes Dean yet more forcefully, making him cough and gag. After listening happily to for a moment, Cas lets up. 

"What pretty little noises my slut makes when he's choked," Cas growls, rubbing gently at Dean's neck. Dean whimpers hoarsely in reply. "But where did my slut want me to touch him before?"

Dean can't believe Cas is making him beg like this somewhere so public, and though he's a bit ashamed, he loves every minute of it. 

"My dick," he chokes. "Please touch my dick sir."

"Like this?" Cas runs his thumb across the head of Dean's cock, his touch feather light. 

Dean groans. "Yes, please, sir, please!" He slams his hips back into Cas's, desperate to cum now. 

Cas's hand is immediately withdrawn from Dean's cock. "Did I ask you to do that, slut?" His voice is so low and gravelly that, once again, Dean can barely hold in a scream. 

"No sir," he whimpers. 

"Then why did you do it?"

"I need to cum, sir." It takes all Dean has to keep from rocking back again. 

"You're such a needy little slut." Cas's voice is somehow lower still and ice cold. It sends a shiver down Dean's spine, and he can feel his cock twitch again. He's so close. If only Cas would speed up or touch him or do anything really. "But you make such pretty noises when you cum. You want me to touch you? You want me to speed up? You want me to make you cum on my big cock?"

If Dean wasn't so desperate, he probably would have told Cas not to be so vain and happily suffered the consequences, but right now all he can do it to whimper, "Please sir."

Cas suddenly wraps his fist around Dean's cock, stroking hard and fast, while simultaneously increasing the pace and force of his thrusts. Dean feels his cock spasm and lets out a hoarse cry as he cums, the hot, white substance spraying across Cas's hand and the wall in front of them. Cas continues to jerk Dean off as he rides out his orgasm, his thrusts becoming erratic before he, too, cums with a deep groan, buried deep inside Dean. He thrusts lazily a few more times before collapsing against Dean's back. 

They stand there, panting, Dean resting against the wall and Cas resting against Dean. They'd like to stay there for quite a while, but they both know that Dean's cry had been loud enough to attract attention, and they ought to get out of the alley quickly. 

Cas pulls out, then pulls off the condom, tossing it in a nearby dumpster. They redress, then walk quickly down the alley to the lot where the impala is parked. 

"That was incredibly fun," Cas says, his tone even. 

Dean can't believe the fucker. How can he be so nonchalant after that? 

"Yes," he replies, smiling. "Yes it was."

"Yes it was, what?" Cas's voice is once again extra husky. 

"Yes it was, sir."


End file.
